wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Unexpected Charmingness of Whirlpool
This is a fanfic written by Tsunami for Matau for their swap. Matau is the editor, as approved by Tsunami. I had to write a story about all the SeaWing royals falling in love with Whirlpool. I got to thinking about animus magic, and then... well, you'll see! Chapter Only “Do I have to? It seems like a waste,” Anemone complained. She had been quite ornery during her magic lessons, a problem which had severely irked her teacher. Whirlpool said, with his trademark wonderfulness, brilliantness, handsomeness, and leadershipness, “Practicing is never time wasted.” Anemone sighed. She reached out a talon towards the glass of water which Whirlpool held out to her. Slowly, the liquid inside started to swirl and change colors. Whirlpool watched it with fascination. Whirlpool examined the potion she had synthesized. “Purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, red, pink!” Whirlpool declared happily. “Yay,” Anemone said sarcastically. “Now tell me what on Pyrrhia I just made!” She gave him the sort of look a dragon might use on a worm one found crawling on oneself just before flicking it off or snapping it up. “You made a love potion.” Whirlpool was more excited than he ever had been. Well, except for the time that she made an anti-dote. That was awesome, too. Finally, we actually have one! Anemone scrunched up her forehead, her snout wrinkled so much Whirlpool estimated its surface area would have been approximately doubled. “Huh?” Whirlpool said, almost hyperventilating, “Any female dragon who drinks it will fall in love with the next male dragon she looks at, and vice versa. It lasts one day, exactly. Not a minute more or less.” Something flickered in her eyes, then vanished, like a jellyfish flashing in the deep. She coughed quickly, and looked away. Whirlpool smiled, oblivious to anything being wrong. “Then your smaller majesty is dismissed. This was most helpful.” Anemone rolled her eyes, tucked the potion under one arm, and left. ---- “I give you all permission to eat.” Immediately the sound of munching filled the room. Whirlpool stared down at his salad; too busy thinking of his newest theory to eat just then. “What's wrong, Whirlpool?” Whirlpool glanced up at Queen Coral. He answered, eloquently and elegantly, “Nothing.” As he turned his eyes to look at Anemone, his gaze passed Tsunami, who was smiling at him. He did a double take, then glanced at Anemone. She looked… guilty. Oh no. Every single female dragon in the whole room was smiling - at him. It was going to be a very, very long day. ---- A voice called from behind him, “Whirlpool?” Whirlpool turned around and found himself face-to-face with Tsunami. Confused, he asked, “What is it, Your Smaller Majesty?” She giggled, not meeting his eyes. Her photophores on her snout flashed randomly. She said, shyly, “Um, I just wanted to let you know... I've forgiven you for trying to kill me.” Whirlpool tried hard not to gag. His whole body shook with his revulsion. Her attempts to flirt with him vaguely reminded him of a dying catfish. “And, um—” She giggled again. “Your scales look very nice.” “I need to go,” he said hurriedly. He pushed past a very disappointed SeaWing princess, who looked like her hatching day had been forgotten. ---- “Whirlpool, darling, do you have a moment?” Queen Coral said, resting a talon tenderly on his shoulder. “Of course, Your Majesty. I always have moments for royalty.” She drew her talon back, obviously hurt. “I need to pick a new king.” Whirlpool’s heart beat fast. Anemone, how could you do this to me… “I've decided on you.” He struggled to put a smile on his face, trying to imagine that this was for real. “May I have a day to consider your offer?” The queen looked confused. “Certainly, but—” He turned and dashed out. ---- "Whiwlpoowl! Yayw Whiwlpoowl!" Auklet clapped her talons together and grinned admiringly up at him from her perch on a pile of seaweed. Whirlpool rolled his eyes. Even Auklet was sweet on him. ---- Where is that dragonet???? he thought angrily. Finally, he found her sitting by her mother, who was reading to her. He could feel his blood pressure increasing. He said, accusatorily but not inflammatorily, “Anemone, we need to talk.” Anemone glanced at her mother. She asked, uncertainly, “Um... I think...” Whirlpool interjected, “I know what you did.” She gulped. “You do?” He glared at her, cutting away all her obfuscation. “I'm not happy.” She looked down at the ground, and sadly said, “I didn't think you would be.” “You better not do it again, or else.” He hoped she would take him seriously. “Yes, Whirlpool.” As he left, he thought he heard giggles, but he couldn't be sure. Hopefully, it was just his ears playing tricks on him. ---- The next day, all was back to normal, except for one thing. Whirlpool had certainly learned his lesson on trusting Anemone. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)